Originally, images were placed on stone (typically a headstone in the cemetery) using a hand-etching tool. This method required using black stone exclusively, as it depends on the contrast of the etched portion of the stone to the polished surface, also requiring the use of polished stone. Grayscale could not be accomplished with this method. Color was added by hand, and would have a limited lifespan of only a few years due to the pigment sitting on the flat surface of the stone. The quality of the image etched into the stone varied with the skill of the engraver.
Modern methods of engraving images on stone improved by utilizing a laser, which blasts away the polished surface, revealing a lighter colored pit on black stone. When these pits are closely aligned and are of sufficient density, they convey a monochromatic image. Lighter colored stone lacks the contrast of black stone, and cannot display an image unless a pigment is incorporated into the engraved pits. Once the excess pigment is removed, the pigmented image is not stable, and cannot endure outdoors for longer than a few years. Sunlight, oxygen, moisture, and acids will deteriorate this pigment in 4-5 years. Additionally, most stone has a “speckle” or “grain” which competes with the image, rendering inconsistent results.
Accordingly, there exists a continuing need to provide images on any stone regardless of color or composition, capable of lasting endurance while utilizing cost effective methods. Our process has addressed these needs with remarkably clear and long lasting images.